a Night of Dances and Passion
by animemaster26
Summary: yusei and jack go to the wrgp pre-party and is asked to dance together will this lead to more than just a dance read and find out YAOI


AM:well im writing this after thinking about this in the bath inspierd by don't want to miss a thing

it was late at night when team 5d's arived at the pre-party, it was elegant. yusei walked into the room and peared around. he didn't care much for partys. but for jack... he feels he needs a new outfit for every party.

yusei smiled ad went to go stand in the corrner untill it was time to go, suddenly the music sofened and the director stood from his chair. "now to bond every team i want you all to dance with your team leader and 2nd cyclest!" shouted jager as he chuckled and sat back down.

"yusei, looks like we have no choice looks like it's up to us" spoke the blond as he rose from his chair and extended a hand to yusei, "jack..." whispered yusei with a blush spread across his checks. he grabed jacks hand as he pulled him up and went to the dance floor. jack took lead and wraped his hand around his waist and entwined there fingers. yusei blushed and looked at the floor. then the music started to play. i don't want to miss a thing by arrowsmith.

they started to sway back and forth in an elegant motion as if they where professionals.

_i could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_watch you while you smile while you're sleeping_

_while your far away and dreaming_

jack closed his eyes and pulled yusei closer to his body and smiled and sighed happly as a blush spread across his checks. yusei looked up at jack with big eyes and blushed and continued his dance

_i could stay lost in this moment, forever_

_every moment spent with you i treasure_

yusei looked up and jack and there gaze met. jack undid their fingers and wraped them both around his waist and made there bodys agienst eachother.

_don't want to close my eyes_

_don't want to fall asleep cause i might miss you baby _

_and i don't want to miss a thing_

yusei looked back up at jack with eyes full of passion and put his head on jacks chest and wraped his arms around his neck

_cause even when i dream of you_

_the sweetest dream will never do id still miss you baby_

_and i don't want to miss a thing_

jack leaned his head down to yusei's level and joined their lips together.

_i just want to hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine and i miss you baby_

_and i don't want to miss a thing_

yusei gasped, then started to lean into the kiss and closed his eyes. he moaned and let jacks tounge slide into his mouth, yusei grasped jacks shirt and draged him closer to him.

_i don't miss one smile, i don't want to miss a kiss_

_don't want to close my eyes cause i might miss you baby_

Jack and yusei broke the kiss for air, yusei put his head back onto jacks chest and was engulfed in jacks strong warm arms

_song end_

claps and cheers where heard from the crowed, jack blushed and grasped yusei's hand and ran to his hotel room, when they arived, he pushed yusei agenist the door and pinned his hands to the door he kissed him passinontly. a thick blush formed across their checks.

"yusei, i love you" whispered jack as he hugged yusei and nuzzled his neck

Yusei's eyes shot open at what he said, but quickly went to half mast.

"i love you too jack"

with that, jack picked up yusei and put him on the bed, he stradled him and leaned down to have their lips meet their tounges battled for dominece, jack broke the kiss to trail more kisses down his neck,

yusei moaned and grabed a fistful of jacks blond locks, jack slowly unziped yusei's duel outfit and ran an expert hand in his shirt to play with his bright pink buds. yusei moaned and shook at the contact, jack leaned down and took one in his mouth, yusei moaned and curled his toes and grabed the white sheets.

when jack was bored with that he trailed soft kisses down his chest and stomach and stoped at his waist line. he looked back up at yusei with sudductive eyes. as if asking permisson to continue.

yusei panted and had a cute blush on his face, his eyes where full of need and love.

jack smiled and unbuttened his pants and let yusei's throbing member out. "jack..." moaned yusei as jack ran his finger underneth his throbing member. jack took yusei in his mouth and moaned, yusei grabed jack and moaned loudly, jack took yusei's member out of his mouth and leaned up to scilence his koi, " yusei, is it ok...?" asked jack as he started to remove yusei's clothing, "mmh" that was a good enough answer for jack, he finished removing all of yusei's clothes, and smiled at the glorious sight of yusei's tanned naked body.

jack removed all of his clothes as well. when they where naked they bothed panted with need. jack reached into the side drower and pulled out a bottle of strawberry lubercant.

he coated his fingers in it and gentley eased a finger into yusei, he moaned loudly as jack lossened him up. when yusei panting slowed down into moans he added a seconed finger and moved it in a scissor motion, yusei moaned and shook. when jack thought yusei was loose enough he pulled his fingers.

yusei sighed at the loss of the feeling. jack coated his member with lub and positioned himself at yusei's tight entrence.

he slowly pushed himself in, yusei moaned at the intrusion,he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. soon the pain turned into pleasure. yusei nodded at jack letting him know it was alright to move, jack started a slow rocking motion slowly going in and out

"mmmh. ja-jack harder...please." cried yusei. jack complied and speed up. his thrusts became short and jack felt his orgasum coming,he grasped yusei's member in his hand and started to pump "ja-jack mmmh ah im...im about to...AHHHH" moaned yusei as he shot his hot semen all over his tiny chest.

soon after jack filled his koi with his hot passion, he floped down next to yusei and showered him with loving kisses.

"i love you yusei" whispered the bloned before he feel asleep cuddling yusei

"yeah...i love you to"

AM: so what did you think

MF: indiferent...

AM:haha love you MF r&r please!


End file.
